It's in my nature
by Alcachofu
Summary: A cold-hearted spoiled and selfish noblewoman is selected to marry Byakuya Kuchiki. An arranged marriage that will prove that she is more than meets the eye. Will this cold hearts warm up to each other or end up torn to pieces?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Hello dear reader! Welcome to my first fanfic before you start reading I wanna say two things first thank you for giving this story a chance and second English is not my first language this story is a way of improving my writing skills so if you find any mistakes in grammar or spelling, please let me know. Thank you and enjoy!**

The sun was shining high in the sky, no clouds around. Some may say it was a perfect day. The Tokugawa manor looked as imposing as ever, far from the Seireitei like it was supposed to. A figure makes her entrance through the main gate, acting as she owes the place in a way she does. At least four servants follow her carrying different packages of all kind of sizes.

"Lady Tokugawa." a man calls after her, she turns around almost uninterested. Her expensive gown following the movement in her head, the soft fabric a light green with delicate blue details. Her aristocratic features change to show surprise at the interruption. "Oh… Lord Tokuda." she smiles "Why are you screaming after me, as far as I know, this is not a market." Tokuda Daisuke at least looks a little bit ashamed "My apologies milady." He states as he bows deeply.

The smile never left her face as she replies "You are forgiven, in fact, I brought you something." One of the servants comes forward, handing her a small package. She turns around and puts the package in his hands.

"You are very kind milady, but Lord Tokugawa demands your presence at his studio." She sighs and orders the servants to take her things to her room. Then she follows Lord Tokuda as he guides her to her brother while walking there, she can't stop herself from wondering what this is all about. When they finally arrive, she noticed two things at the same time, for one he is not alone and for two he seems busy writing something on his desk.

Without looking up her brother greets her and asks her to take a sit. She then realizes that Lord Tokuda is still in the room."Lord Tokuda, can you please instruct one of the servants to prepare some of the new tea I bought today." As he makes his way out the smile she held through all their interaction falls quickly.

She starts looking around the neatly organized room before she states, "I swear our honorable Lord Tokuda gets more stupid by the hour treating me as a child. I think we can allow ourselves to be surrounded by more clever people or at least more entertaining."

"Harumi!" Her mother reprimands her, but Harumi just rolls her eyes.

"What is this all about anyway? I already said that the statue my friends and I broke will be repaired with the money off my allowance." Harumi states just then her brother stops writing at his desk and looks her in the eye. Their eyes meet mirroring one another.

"Believe it or not, this doesn't have anything to do with that one thousand years old statue something far more important arrived today and now that the three of us are reunited we can decide how to proceed. A courtship request arrived early this morning." Her brother states.

Harumi starts laughing, "All this commotion and mystery over a courtship request as if we don't receive dozens every month sometimes even from the same person. Maybe I should stop smiling at all the nobleman I encounter." But her laughter starts fading when she notices her brother fighting a smile.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Harumi states while walking closer to her brother never stoping the eye contact.

Lord Hakuseki Tokugawa head of one of the four great noble clans in soul society, can't contain his laughter anymore and he starts laughing as the young man he is at his twin sister expense.

But his twin sister didn't find the situation funny at all, so she walks to his side and gave him a slap on the back of his head a blush starts appearing on her beautiful face but this only makes him laugh harder. "Oh please, Haru don't be mad at me look at the wax seal at the letter." Her brother defends himself.

"Stop the two of you this instant!" Their mother yells.

While her mother screams at the two of them. Harumi couldn't help but stare hard at the wax seal of the letter, was her brother playing a prank on her. He wouldn't dare, not with something as important as this, but there was no doubt the color of the wax was exclusively reserved for the matters between heads of the four noble clans and the symbol definitely didn't belong to the Tokugawa clan. It belongs to the _Kuchiki clan._

She grabbed the letter before sitting on the floor, she wanted to read the content but at the same time, she didn't. Suddenly she felt someone sitting next to her, she didn't turn around to know it was her brother."What does it say?" She asked hesitantly.

She expected that he would say that the Kuchiki clan was proposing one of their noblewoman to marry him, or a second or third cousin of the head for her. He gently put his arm protectively around her. "The letter said…" he sighed taking his time, he was trying to choose the perfect words.

"The letter stated that the head of the Kuchiki clan," Harumi felt her heart race at every word he spoke and her hands shake a little bit, she was glad she had sited down and that their mother was silently watching their interaction. The next words her brother spoke changed her life forever time seemed to stop. "He wishes to court you and seeks my approval."

Harumi felt her hands covering her mouth and a smile starting to spread. The excited screams of her mother filled the silent room after her brother's revelation. He seemed rather satisfied with himself but started raising his hand to signalized that he wasn't over, both females stared at him dumbfounded "not only that."

"Lord Kuchiki doesn't want a long courtship or engagement he wishes to be married as soon as possible." At this Harumi narrowed her eyes but her mother seemed untroubled, if possible, she looked happier.

Before her brother or mother noticed the expression in her face, Harumi got up from the floor a smile on her face."Oh, mother, I cannot believe this, I wished we could drink the new tea I was talking ab-" But before she could finish the sentence, her mother cut her off. "My darling girl, don't worry about that now but if you want I could go scream to Lord Tokuda about it when he knows what we are celebrating he won't waste any more time."

"Mother, you cannot tell anybody about this at least not until it's official." Harumi stated before her mother left the room.

The smile was gone when she turned around to face her brother, and she didn't speak until she was sure her mother was out of earshot and wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. She was beside him in no time sitting on the floor again her brother observed her curiously a question on his lips but before he could say anything she whispered urgently "This doesn't make any sense, the courting I understand but why the hurry."

Her brother just gave her a funny look before taking her hand "If you want a long engagement you don't have to make up a whole conspiracy to get it you can just tell me if you wanna get to know Lord Kuchiki better don't give me that look."

Even if her brother didn't believe her and took it as a joke, she couldn't understand the motives behind the need to have a swift courting or engagement. It didn't seem proper for the head of a clan."You know very well I couldn't care less about what kind of person he is you, and I know what I want from this marriage."

They both shared mischievous grins at her last statement how could he not know it had been her dream since the infancy. The benefits of being married to one of the most important people in all the soul society included money status respect freedom but more than that it brought _power_.

"I know that, but this man will spend the rest of his life with you," He sighed before proceeding, giving her hand a gentle squeeze "I'm sorry this is the only way we can…kind of make your dream come true."

Her face softened at his words."It's fine at least is half a dream come true." She said, squeezing his hand back, "Thank you, big brother." He didn't respond, but she knew his expression meant she could always count on him to have her back.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I almost cannot believe how close we are to make it come true I thought the plan at the autumn festival in the Shihōin Clan residence last year hadn't worked out, I was starting to think I miscalculated everything." He looked at her confused but before he could ask their mother entered the room, three servants following her.

She scolded them, for still being on the floor stating that it was improper of their status. As her brother was helping her get up a silent promise to talk about the plan was made. When both of them were standing the tea ceremony began, Harumi noticed the kaiseki and looked at her mother surprised. Her mother explained that given the circumstances she wanted to do a chaji instead of the chakai that was supposed to happen, none of the twins complained trying to evade an unnecessary confrontation.

After the four-hour ceremony was over, it was rather late, so Harumi and her mother excused themselves from Lord Tokugawa's presence. As Harumi was walking to her room, she realized her mother was following her, but she didn't comment on it until they reached her room and closed the shōji behind her it almost felt surreal to be back in her room after everything that had happened today.

Before calling her lady in waiting to help her in the night routine, she waited for her mother to start talking. "Harumi I wanted to say how proud I am of you, I mean who would have thought you would get a better arrangement than your older sister." She said as she started to stroke her daughter's hair "May I brushed it like in the old times, remember?"

Harumi just smiled before nodding, "Let me call my lady in waiting before, she can bring the brush and all we need, to start preparing me to sleep."

To be completely honest the night routine seemed kind of ridiculous two hours and a half only to change her clothes remove her makeup and jewelry, take off Harumi's hair ornaments brush her hair and apply creams or oils. When she was younger, she hated it, but now she could understand her mother lessons and the importance of a beautiful outer appearance.

As her mother brushed her hair, Harumi looked at herself in the mirror, she thanked whoever was listening for granting her a face and body like hers. But especially, she wanted to thank her mother who has taught her to always take special care of the way she looked she doubted she would have all these opportunities if she wasn't beautiful.

The night routine was long and tedious, but she would rather keep it up than lose the deal, even more, when she was so close to getting it. One step closer to her goal, she thought as her mother finished brushing her long auburn hair. When her mother and lady in waiting finally bid her goodnight Harumi stared at the mirror hazel eyes looked back at her she stood there for a few minutes before going to bed.

But sleep didn't come easy that night her mind was analyzing all the information she had gathered today. She imagined Lord Kuchiki wouldn't be an easy person to manipulate to her advantage, but it couldn't be impossible to achieve her interest once she set her mind into something that was her last thought right before she fell asleep.

**I really hope you liked it and I know Harumi is kind of a bad person but give her time you will understand her better as the story goes on. if you want to let me know your thoughts or have a question leave a review. Much love and I will update soon. **


	2. First Impressions

**Hello! I just wanna say thank you to the people that are following this story I cannot believe five people are reading this. In this chapter is the first real interaction between the protagonist of this story, I'm so excited and is already two in the morning so I need to calm down a little bit so I can sleep. Remember, English is not my first language. **

_**First Impressions**_

_**"I don't know if you've ever noticed this, but first impressions are often entirely wrong." **_

After news of the courtship spread almost everyone in the Soul Society couldn't talk about anything else. No one could believe that Captain Kuchiki decided to get remarried after the death of his first wife, only thirty years have gone by since he became a widower. The fact it was with a Tokugawa didn't help either considering it was the wealthiest clan between the four noble families.

The pillars of Soul Society based themselves on three things politics, military, and economy to keep the balance between the houses they cannot control more than two of these pillars. While the government is influenced by the four of them including central 46 and the military is mostly controlled by the Kuchiki and the Shihōin. The economy goes to the Tokugawa alone, at the beginning thanks to their knowledge in agriculture and livestock only as a way to keep the military fed and clothed but as the society grew, so did the need for more than just food most souls don't need to eat in the afterlife, but they crave for other things.

If the two families joined by marriage, their union would mark one of the strongest alliances in all the history of Soul Society. Even if it wasn't the first marriage between different clans, it was uncommon between someone directly related to the main family and the head of another clan.

This marriage would greatly benefit both families, strengthening its position for the years to come. A great match if they learned how to nurture each other but, what would happen if they didn't?

•••

_Harumi could feel the grass beneath her toes. The place where she was seemed familiar in a strange kind of way, anywhere she looked only trees surrounded her the disturbing feeling of being observed started to form at the bottom of her stomach, only to increase with the passage of time. She wasn't sure why, but she knew she had to leave that place as soon as possible she began moving only to realize someone was following her. But before she could turn around, someone grabbed her arm._

"Lady Tokugawa," Aikana called while grabbing her arm. She was back in her bed, how strange, I almost never have nightmares she thought. The beating of her heart started to slow down as soon as she was out of her bed. It was early in the morning, for what she could tell, even the sun had not risen yet.

Harumi's lady in waiting Aikana looked at her a little bit worried. Today was a very important day Lord Kuchiki, his personal attendant and three of the Kuchiki elders would be assisting a Chakai at the Tokugawa manor. Most servants at the Tokugawa manor were preparing the house for the event, and Aikana's job was helping Harumi Tokugawa look her best.

Even if Harumi looked vacant this morning she allows Aikana and the servants to dress her up, fix her makeup perfume her skin and hair put on her jewelry and style her hair in an elegant but simple style with minimal hair ornaments. She needed to look her best but without giving the impression of being desperate or trying too hard.

She looked at herself in the mirror trying to find something to fix or something he may not find pleasant the color of her lips or the pearls of her earrings feeling satisfied with the way she looked she started to make her way through the manor and supervised the separate works of the servants.

It was almost eight and, only seven hours remained before Lord Kuchiki arrived. Harumi was walking around the garden when Lord Tokugawa called for her presence Aikana gave her a sympathetic smile before following after her.

When they arrived, he was reading a letter and address them when he was finished reading it, he then asked, to be left alone with his sister."You look terrible or at least not well rested, Are you really that nervous for meeting Lord Kuchiki?" He asked without hiding the humor he found in the situation.

"I am a little bit nervous technically we have never exchanged more than polite words, and I know that today won't be the exception but, I have a bad feeling about today's meeting." Her brother was no longer smiling when she finished talking."Maybe, you have never talked with him, but I'm sure he will accept you once he realizes how much the Kuchiki elders approve the idea of you becoming the future Lady Kuchiki." She smiled at her brother for trying to calm her nerves, but even for her, it felt fake.

After telling her brother about the plan at the autumn festival at the Shihōin Clan residence last year, he was quite surprised to know what his twin had done to secure the courtship with Captain Kuchiki. It all started when she heard the rumor that the Kuchiki elders and Lord Kuchiki would be looking for the new Lady Kuchiki at the festival.

When Harumi investigated more, she learned that the decision was between her, the captain of the second division Suì-Fēng, and Yuriko Kuchiki. Before the festival, she evaluated her competitors and realized that her only real threat would be Yuriko taking into account that Captain Suì-Fēng was not interested in becoming the new Lady Kuchiki.

She explained to her brother that after realizing this she decided that the most effective strategy would be not to convince Captain Kuchiki but, the elders of her ability to be the perfect lady with thorough knowledge in music, manners, art, dancing, and with grace in her walking, whatever they were looking for Harumi would be.

When her brother questions her resolution to convince the elders instead of Lord Kuchiki she responded that if it were up to Lord Kuchiki he would never remarry but, he was pressured to do so by the Kuchiki elders so he would probably marry any woman they would choose.

Harumi could remember several things from the autumn festival, the first was how beautiful the Shihōin residence looked, the second was the way the Kuchiki elders talked to all the noblewomen present at the festival and her desired to appear superior to all of them. She exclusively talked to the Kuchiki elders present that night and only saw Lord Kuchiki from afar.

And from what she could tell the plan had worked out but now the flaws of her plan, including not talking to Lord Kuchiki came back to haunt her. The nightmare didn't helped at all to calm the nerves she was already feeling the night before, harassing her with questions she didn't want to answer.

Trying to distract herself with the preparations at the manor wasn't really helping either, and before she could talk to her brother more, their mother entered the room. When she saw Harumi, she started to scold her for the way she looked telling Harumi her eyes were a little bit red and her face to pale. After calling for Aikana, and instructing her to take Harumi to her room, put some herbs in her eyes and let her rest before Lord Kuchiki arrived.

One hour before Lord Kuchiki arrived Harumi's mother called for her to be ready at the main gate in half an hour enough time for her to take off the herbs and fix her makeup or so her mother thought cause Harumi arrived with only ten minutes left before Lord Kuchiki arrived. Her mother didn't waste time or words to let her know how disappointed she was for her carelessness.

But she stopped once she saw Lord Kuchiki enter through the main gate punctual as always. Looking at him so close for the first time in years reminded Harumi of the first time she saw him when she was just a little girl. He was undeniably handsome like the kind of man you dream about to be your husband when you are growing up almost like a handsome prince, but people are rarely what the seemed and first impressions are wrong.

And, Harumi was no longer that little girl and her dreams were no longer about weddings with handsome princes but something much more ambitious. When Lord Kuchiki and his companions were bowing in greetings and Harumi's family was doing the same, she started to analyze the guests, from the group of five, only one was unknown. She could clearly, recognize Lord Kuchiki and the three elders accompanying him so, she assumed the stranger was the personal attendant.

After the greetings were over and Harumi had offered some of her brightest smiles, the Kuchiki elders seemed delighted to be guided by her to the tea room where the Chakai would be taking place. The nerves she felt just hours before were finally starting to calm down, as she remembered her brother's words about the imminent approval of the elders towards her, she couldn't help but look at Lord Kuchiki only to find him staring at nothing in particular.

Harumi and Captain Kuchiki had met before at least looked at each other but talking was a different story, they had never exchanged more than three words and that fact, made her feel uneasy. She thought about the best strategies to charm him or at least break the ice a little bit while she was showing her extensive knowledge in poetry and the herbs used for the distinct selection of teas.

At one moment in particular during the Chakai, she looked up after faking her laughter at one of the elders jokes only to find _him_ staring right at her. Harumi wondered if, through his eyes, he could see her true intentions or what laid under her exterior. Forgetting her nerves for a second as she remembered who she was, she couldn't help but smile in his direction one of her best smiles the one she reserved to grant when everything was going according to her plan.

But her efforts were only met with indifference, she didn't take it personally after all Lord Kuchiki seemed more like the reserved kind of person and she knew a smile back would be too much to ask.

The Chakai was about to conclude when Harumi realized she had barely talked to Lord Kuchiki and she needed to get time alone with him so he wouldn't be able to evade her anymore using other people as a distraction. "Lord Kuchiki I couldn't help but noticed your preference for the Gyokuro, a suitable choice of a man of your status if you allow me I can show you the specific plants where the herbs of your tea where produced." She asked with a soft smile.

Harumi knew she had him cornered, as a guest, it would be improper and rude of him to deny one of her attentions. Therefore, she wasn't surprised when he agreed to her request before leaving the room she called for Aikana to accompany them it wouldn't be suitable for the two of them to be alone given the circumstances.

As she was making her way through the gardens he stayed silent while she talked about some of the properties of the plants they encounter, Aikana was a few steps behind trying not to intrude in their interaction. Finally, both of them had to go back to the main gate, and Harumi was starting to feel she had wasted their time together, noticing the way he hadn't warmed up to her. The more she talked, the more annoyed he seemed to be getting only at times responding with the polite answers and ignoring her in others.

She wanted to assume it was due to Lord Kuchiki being shy, but Harumi knew better. He was going to be more work than what she initially thought, and before she could think things through, she stopped walking and turned around to face him. She wouldn't allow him to look down on her, so she didn't look away when he looked her in the eye.

"Lord Kuchiki, may I ask you why do you have this attitude towards me?" She asked softly trying to sound wounded so he would assume he had hurt her feelings and feel guilty for his actions through the day playing the victim always seemed to work in different degrees Harumi thought.

"Lady Tokugawa, I don't intend to offend you, but if you insist all this nonsense that we try to pass as a conversation is not of my interest even more if you are going to act fake." She tried to look into his face, to understand him, but she saw nothing in his eyes, and before Harumi could answer, he continued walking, leaving her standing alone.

Everything she expected suddenly collided with the reality of his words, and she took a breath she hadn't realize was holding.

Harumi didn't want him to know that his words had affected her. So she did what she had always done when things weren't going her way, she started to walk behind him pretending as if nothing had happened. His words had not exactly wounded her, Harumi didn't exactly care that much about his opinion of her but rather the consequences of his dislike of her.

The courtship was rather premature, and she didn't want to risk it, both of them were silent as they made their way to the main gate. When they finally reunited with her family and the other guests, Lord Kuchiki bowed farewell and thanked Lord Tokugawa and his family for the Chakai before leaving.

When Lord Kuchiki was gone Harumi excuse herself from her twin and mother presence explaining she had a headache and would rather go to sleep early.

While Aikana was helping her with the night routine Harumi could only think of how much she wanted to kick herself, now she knew the reason behind her nerves, she had been nervous cause at the moment she wasn't ready to meet her future husband face to face.

Even if she was good at enchanting some noblemen, she had assumed Lord Kuchiki would be the same, that had being a major mistake now and she was paying for her negligence.

As days went by, she couldn't stop thinking about their interactions, trying to find clues to understand him better. One day in particular, after her brother had received a visit from one of the Kuchiki elders for a _business meeting_, she was informed of how the courtship would unfold.

Instead of the six years of courtship and four years of engagement as the tradition indicated, the courtship between her and Lord Kuchiki would last three years and the engagement only two. The hurry still surprised Harumi a little bit, she was sure that the rush didn't come from Lord Kuchiki but from the elders and apparently they needed her more than what was let on.

These new revelations gave her more information to understand her situation and an idea of how to proceed. She only asked her brother when would be the next encounter between her and Lord Kuchiki, Lord Tokugawa told her that the next date wouldn't happen soon, but in six months time approximately.

For Harumi six months was enough time to decide how to act with _him_, she knew she had underestimated Lord Kuchiki mistaken him from one of the other noblemen Harumi had encountered, the ones a simple smile could convince them of anything even of being on their side.

However, she was almost sure that Lord Kuchiki thought the same about her. He probably thinks he had Harumi all figured out as other noblewomen before her, thankfully the element of surprised had always been one of her favorites she almost couldn't wait to see the reaction on his face.

But before Harumi could start planning her strategy, she required to gather information about her target. Lord Kuchiki was very mysterious and reserved, she knew about his first marriage and the adoption of his sister both situations quite the scandal at the time taking into account that both of them were commoners and from the lowest rank no less.

Some of the rumors about him that she gathered from other noblewomen talked about his accomplishments as the captain of the sixth division, and Harumi was impressed. Lord Kuchiki was almost highly proficient in all the areas, and she was not surprised to learn about his Zanpakutō just listening to the description of his Shikai send shivers down her spine and for a moment Harumi was glad the Tokugawa clan didn't take part in the military.

Another fact that caught her attention was that Lord Kuchiki didn't have any close blood relatives, his sister didn't count she was adopted, and he didn't have first cousins. It seemed that the only close relative with an emotional connection and a blood one was the one that raised him, his grandfather Lord Ginrei Kuchiki former head of the clan. How lonely she thought life would be so different without her brother at her side. Harumi almost felt bad for him, but she didn't allow herself to pity him.

The more information Harumi gathered, she nearly felt as she knew Lord Kuchiki in a strange kind of way. She knew about his cold demeanor first hand, and she wondered how many days would have passed by if she waited for him to reveal all this information. Harumi now understood him a little better at least from an outsider point of view.

Six months can feel like the blink of an eye when you live long enough before she knew it the time to meet eye to eye with Lord Kuchiki had come, and this time she would be ready. After considering several plans, she was sure the one she chose would be appropriate even if it was risky. The outcome of this plan could define the nature of their relationship for years to come.

Harumi felt sure of herself as she looked herself in the mirror, the soft yellow kimono with the orange flowers was one of her favorites, and it made her feel confident. The makeup, she wore was natural and soft, her hair only had one hair ornament made of lemon quartz. She wanted her natural beauty to shine, and that would only be possible if Harumi let a little bit of her mask behind.

As soon as her mother saw her a disapproving stare was directed towards her, but Harumi didn't care, it was all part, of the plan. When Lord Kuchiki arrived, she bowed in greeting but didn't smile, this time only two Kuchiki elders company him of higher ranking than the ones from the last visit. While her mother and brother accepted the traditional gifts, she stayed silent by the sidelines.

When the initial protocol was over, she directed her attention towards the Kuchiki elders, today according to tradition a walk through the gardens was due. The summer day was beautiful and so were the gardens halfway through the visit, she excused herself from the elders' company and made her way to her brother that talked with Lord Kuchiki after Harumi gave her twin one of their secret code glances he left the two of them alone.

Now that both of them were technically alone she could obtain the information she needed, specifically if Lord Kuchiki was easy to provoke, if he expected her to be the submissive kind of noblewomen and if he saw her as an equal. All Harumi had to do was wait for him to start a conversation.

"You look radiant Lady Tokugawa," said Lord Kuchiki his perfectly rehearsed compliment was obviously not sincere he didn't mean the words that got out of his mouth. Harumi just nodded before thanking him how ironic of him to accuse her of being fake.

"Are you enjoying the walk through the gardens Lord Kuchiki? It's considered an honor." She asked him as she noted the distance between the people that were present. What was about to unfold didn't need any unnecessary witnesses, not even her brother could hear, thankfully only Aikana seemed to be around, and still she was far enough.

"Most definitely, the gardens at the Tokugawa manor are famous for their beauty it's a shame they are so far away from the Seireitei given the Tokugawa's self-imposed exile." She smiled coolly at his words, must members of her family would take his last declaration as an insult. He probably thought so low of her already that he expected Harumi to accept his behavior. She needed to act and fast before this escalated.

"I'm glad," she said before proceeding, "I thought you were directing that disappointed and unimpressed look to the garden, but now I'm pleased to know it was towards our imminent marriage." Her face was serene as she delivered her statement, and before he could react to her words, she started to walk away.

In the blink of an eye he was in front of her, but Harumi wasn't intimidated she expected this kind of behavior from him, a satisfied smile spread on her face, "Oh Lord Kuchiki, I almost forgot I was in the presence of a captain of the Gotei 13, thanks for reminding me."

"What did you say back there?" He stated with cold a stare. Lord Kuchiki actually thought she would back away from her statement, he was very mistaken, and Harumi was about to let him know with her next words.

"If we take into consideration how your first marriage was for love, this one must be quite the disappointment," Harumi said as a matter of fact. "Last time we met I expected you to be a romantic."

His face remained emotionless after her statement, so Harumi continued her attack. "Life is full of surprises don't you think Lord Kuchiki, our character can be very misinterpreted if we are judged only by our actions and yours have been rather unusual for someone of our status."

"Our status? Lady Tokugawa, we are not on the same level." He stated with venom on every word.

"You are right Lord Kuchiki, we are not on the same level, if I had married a commoner my family would have banished me for breaking the law, not all of us have your privilege," Lady Tokugawa stated, the first real emotion passing his face but it faded so quickly she almost thought she had imagined it. Harumi felt satisfied for such an achievement a genuine smile tried to make its way in her face, but she suppressed it.

With the intention of having the last word, she turned around and started to search for her twin brother. This time Lord Kuchiki didn't stop her, but deep down, she knew this wouldn't be their last interaction of the day.

Her plan was almost complete, Harumi needed the last part to confirm if her involvement was essential, or her replacement wouldn't be a problem. She was glad Lord Kuchiki wasn't around this way she could organize her thoughts more clearly.

She found her brother speaking with the Kuchiki elders, but she didn't want to join the conversation, at the moment she wanted peace and quiet, so she turned around and sited down on a bench under a tree. Harumi was so distracted she didn't notice the tall figure approaching.

She only noticed him when she realized everyone was walking towards the main gate signalizing, that the second visit was about to conclude. Lord Kuchiki was standing next to her, but he wasn't looking in her direction, they had never been this close before Harumi felt she could almost touch him if she just stretched her arms towards him. She waited for him to say anything, but he remained quiet.

She was about to follow the others when suddenly he called her name when she turned around with a calm face, Lord Kuchiki didn't show emotions either. "May I have a word with you, Lady Tokugawa?" Before she could answer he continued, "I don't think is, very appropriate of a _lady_ like yourself to talk so lightly about matters that are not of your concern so I would advise you to abstain from the topic altogether if you want to avoid unpleasant results." Even if his words were calm and polite to a degree, the threat was not.

She wanted to tell him where he could put that lovely advice, but more important matters were pressing at the moment. So she ignored him and began walking toward the main gate at a reasonably fast step not because she was running away from him, Harumi needed the Kuchiki elders close for what was about to happen.

The distance between her and the main gate was getting shorter when suddenly Lord Kuchiki appeared in front of her as the last time, the first time it was amusing the second time it was annoying. Thankfully the distance was perfect, so she just stood there looking at his face.

"Lord Kuchiki, I'm sure you are used to people shaking on your words or the consequences of your wrath, but I'm not afraid of you, and I suspect that even if you clearly don't consider me your equal, you need me more than you let on or at least the elders do," Harumi said calmly and with all the authority she could master.

Lord Kuchiki only furrowed his eyebrows, and if his expression was any indicator, he would rather be anywhere else at the moment. "Lady Tokugawa, you are being ridiculous, the Kuchiki family doesn't need you or your participation if anything you should be thankful you are even being considered."

He was closing his eyes in annoyance and walking towards the gate, but it was Harumi's turn to appear in front of him with an expressionless face, "I can prove it, if you don't believe me, just watch."

Before Lord Kuchiki could reply, Harumi felt the tears welling in her eyes. The sobbing came later at the beginning soft, but in an instant, it was so strong the Kuchiki elders started to turn around, her family too.

Lord Kuchiki seemed more annoyed if possible "What are you doing? Stop it."

If the rumors she had gathered were true this wasn't the first time a noblewoman cried in front of Lord Kuchiki, several sources told her he wasn't a stranger to make women burst into tears for his behavior, and he never seemed to care or even apologize for this.

Assuming that the Kuchiki elders needed her as much as she thought, they would do anything possible to make this alliance happen, even force Lord Kuchiki to apologize for his behavior for the first time in his life and she would enjoy every second of that apology.

When he noticed the Kuchiki elders looking at them disapprovingly, he started to understand the reason for her crying. Harumi knew she was making a scene a very dramatic one a crying lady always caused people to feel sorry for her, and most of the times be on her side of an argument. She looked at Lord Kuchiki and almost laughed at his dumbfounded and angry expression.

Harumi needed to dissipate the doubts of who was responsible for her crying, so she raised her voice enough for everyone to hear but not to be considered a scream."Lord Kuchiki, how dare you say things that unpleasant? Who do you take me for?"

She walked towards the Kuchiki elders leaving Lord Kuchiki alone and bowed deeply to them as she acted like trying to clean her tears and hide her face, "Thank you for your company, please excuse me."

She only then noticed her mother worried expression and her twin brother angry one. She bowed to them but didn't say anything.

Tears were still in her eyes while she was going to her room, all the servants looked at her surprised, but she knew this way the gossip would spread faster. Harumi finally arrived at her room and only then did she stop crying. Lord Kuchiki was probably in a bad situation, but honestly, it was all his fault, no one would believe him if he tried to deny anything. He could figure out a way to get out of that problem now she only needed to wait, probably a few days until it was considered proper.

**Well, that was chapter one everybody please let me know what you think all the reviews you left in this story make me smile for days. If you find any mistakes in grammar or spelling, let me know. I hope you have a happy and healthy weekend. **


	3. Diplomatic Negotiation

**Thank you for reading this story! Your favorites, follows and especially your reviews make me immensely happy. Your comments are so kind they encourage me to write more. Please remember English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know. Thank you! **

_**Diplomatic Negotiation**_

_**"Diplomacy is the art of telling people to go to hell in such a way that they ask for directions."**_

As days went by, Harumi was getting anxious almost four weeks had gone by without a response from Lord Kuchiki or the elders. She was sure everything was going as she wanted, so what was taking them so long. In most cases, she would wait for the outcome of her actions. In this case, she felt extremely impatient, probably because it felt more personal and serious. This particular plan was not for her amusement, it could bring real repercussions to her life and her future.

Harumi wanted to speak to somebody about her concerns, she hadn't told her mother nor her brother. Her mother would never understand her reasoning and probably make her more nervous, and her brother was already busy with being Lord Tokugawa he didn't need to be bothered with her problems.

Avoiding their questioning of what had happened between her and Lord Kuchiki was hard enough. The day after the second meeting her brother called for her presence and asked her if everything was all right, she wanted to let him know, however deep down she knew this was her problem and she was the one that needed to solve it. Her mother, on the other hand, didn't ask, she demanded to know the reason behind her tears.

But she just dismissed them both, stating that it was a private matter and there was no need to worry. Harumi was sure they loved her, and just wanted to help her, nonetheless, they probably couldn't do it if she didn't tell them the whole story, and that certainly would take time and an explanation.

Perhaps Lord Kuchiki wasn't taking her seriously, for her childish strategy, but for her, it was effective. The elders were probably on her side of the story they just needed a little push, to act faster and make Lord Kuchiki apologize to her. Maybe if they thought she would break the courtship over his behavior towards her, the elders would be forced to act.

A direct declaration would be too risky this type of news needed to come from another source, possibly a rumor, from different nobles.

So that was the reason why Harumi found herself in the company of the most annoying kind of nobles at least for her, the ones that were so bored with their lives the only entertainment they had would be to drag people especially other nobles through the mud just for their amusement.

Three noblewomen and two noblemen were sitting around Harumi, drinking sake and gossiping. "...and then some of my most reliable sources told me she was being unfaithful to her husband of 50 years, with his attendant, can you believe! She already gave him two sons but who knows if he is the father," the woman on the right side of Harumi said looking scandalized and excited at the same time. "His only hope to prove her infidelity would be through direct witnesses of the affair!"

One of the noblemen responded to the last statement with uncontrollable laughter, "Well at least he is richer than her, and can buy all the witnesses he wants. Who knows what will happen to the boys thought, life can be hard for bastards. Don't you think Harumi?" he said while turning to look at her.

She didn't respond right away, but her fists clenched a little bit at his words. Harumi took a deep breath before answering, "I honestly don't know, in my life, I have only crossed paths with two." Most of them seemed disappointed at her answer, probably expecting more juicy information.

"Aren't you worried Lord Kuchiki may have one in the future?" One of the noblewomen asked, trying to appear innocent. At this, all of them turned to Harumi with ten times more interest than before.

On a different occasion, she would find the woman impertinent, but right now, this was the perfect way to start planting the idea that she was not sure about the future of the relationship. They probably knew about her actions during the last visit from her future betrothed and would take any bit of new information she had to offer.

Harumi tried to act as if she was hesitant of her next words, "I'm…not sure, I don't know him that well, and our courtship is rather new." the bait was set, now she only had to wait.

"Lady Tokugawa, you seem unsure, is there something troubling you?" the concern in the man's eyes seemed genuine even though it wasn't for her wellbeing but for the need to know the full story. "You can be honest with us, none of the words you say will reach other ears."

She was not surprised about how quickly they took the bait, so she simply continued with the act. "I don't know if I should share this information Lord Tokugawa wouldn't approve, however, I want to believe I am among friends now."

One of them grabbed her hand, and squeezes it gently in reassurance Harumi didn't pull away, and after taking another breath, she starts telling them about his behavior towards her. The way he makes her feel uncomfortable through his sense of superiority towards other nobles and the lack of compatibility between the two of them. While recalling their supposed interactions to them, she left enough space for interpretation they probably would fill the blank space with whatever suited them best and by the end of her tale all of them promised complete discretion.

Their word wasn't of much worth for Harumi's opinion, at least now this waste of time would prove useful, or she hoped so.

Another week went by, without news from Lord Kuchiki or the elders but the repercussions of her actions came sprinting through her door...literally and while she was getting dressed no less. Thankfully, only her obi was missing from the kimono she was meant to wear.

"Have you become completely insane?!" said her brother as he entered unannounced closely being followed by their mother. Harumi seemed unbothered by his antics "Sweet brother you will need to be more specific,"

Her words only fueled his anger, before he could continue, he turned to Aikana and the servants "Leave us." His voice was commanding, leaving no room for arguing his face unreadable.

The air was tense when the last servant closed the shōji after them, yet Harumi acted as if nothing was wrong. Lord Tokugawa took a deep breath "Don't act innocent. Why did you do it?" He sighed turning around to look at her, "Your so-called friends have been spreading rumors about your courtship with Lord Kuchiki, and I know for a fact they are not doing it on their own."

It was strange seeing eyes so similar to her own so angry, almost like looking into a mirror, her brother always seemed to be the only person capable of making her feel guilty of her actions, and he knew it. She wanted to defend herself, but her mother spoke first, "Harumi this is not one of your games, this could truly affect your future. What could be so bad about marrying Lord Kuchiki?"

She kept her eyes locked with her brother's for a few more seconds before turning to her mother with a confused expression. "I don't understand, I do wanna marry him, he is rich, handsome, young and one of the greatest leaders of the Kuchiki clan history. My _friends_ must have misunderstood me."

"Well the rumors say otherwise apparently you are uncertain about the relationship and find him very unpleasant, can't you see for once that your actions reflect on us." Her brother's intervention sounded strangely similar to the scolding a teacher might give one of his problematic students.

However, Harumi only took his words as an opportunity to keep defending herself, "The truth is that I was really hurt and confused about his attitude towards me, I don't want to worry you any further, so please let me handle it."

Lying had always been like a second language to her from a young age. Unfortunately this time she was only capable of fooling her mother from the look of Lord Tokugawa's face. To prevent him from saying anything else, she gently touched his arm "Please Hakuseki, I need you to believe in me, like you always do. The only thing I need is an apology of Lord Kuchiki for his behavior."

He couldn't deny he had a soft spot for his twin sister, even more, when she called him by his first name, it reminded him of their childhood, so he only sighed, while turning to look at her "Haru, I will only agree if you promise to keep me updated about every turn of events."

Her reassuring smile was response enough, so he turned around, leaving her alone with their mother. She felt satisfied she was able to get a little bit more time, but before she could call for Aikana to come and help her tied the obi, she saw her mother taking the silk fabric and instructing her to turn around.

While her back was towards her mother, she could hear her humming a song she could identify, the sound of her voice was so unexpected Harumi jumped a little bit "You know how important this is for the family. If you need help or advice on your quest to marry Lord Kuchiki, you can always come to me."

She just nodded at her words, "I know." In time everything would go according to plan.

When the first letter arrived a few weeks later addressed to Harumi, she only felt an increasing sense of annoyance while reading it. The Kuchiki elders couldn't possibly be serious about their intentions, but they were. The moment the messenger presented her the small box, she felt her annoyance turn into rage.

Inside only a simple hand fan stood, it was delicately painted in a floral pattern and extremely simple for her taste. Even if she was livid her face was a complacent mask, not only there was no need to take her anger on someone with no real importance, but it would look bad on her to throw a fit.

She was disappointed if this was their idea of an apology. Harumi thought the Kuchiki elders would have a better understanding of how to comfort women now she knew why Lord Kuchiki was hopeless. Maybe she just needed to be more explicit with what she wanted, however, taking her time while having control of the situation seemed a more entertaining option, first she let the messenger know that she wouldn't accept the gift when he was about to protest she interrupted him by telling him to go back and return with a real apology.

Waiting for their next move proved to be more stimulating than what she had initially thought. The different scenarios she imagined could help her understand what kind of person Lord Kuchiki was. Harumi wanted to know how he would solve the problem she presented him.

Her expectations were high for him, that's why when the second messenger arrived, only a week later her surprise with his swift response was replaced with disappointment, this confirmed _he_ had nothing to do with his family intention of apologizing. The letter that accompanied the present only stated confusion for her actions and offered a new item to compensate Lord Kuchiki behavior at least the silk kimono was of her taste this time, you could tell it was expensive by just looking at it.

However, the kimono wasn't pretty enough or expensive enough to tempt her, and she was sure she could do better.

Sending the messenger away prove to be more of a challenge than the first one, this one had explicit orders not to accept the present back, well this wasn't her first time rejecting unwanted gifts. Sometimes she imagined herself burning them and delivering the ashes to the recipient, sadly that wouldn't be to diplomatic or smart from Harumi's part.

She only called for a messenger of her own to take the present back to the Kuchiki manor. This time without a word, the Kuchiki elders could figure it out on themselves.

A month later the third messenger arrived, this time another small box appeared to be in his hands alongside the letter she almost laughed at how clueless they seemed to be, probably still confused to what she wanted as an apology. When she looked at the letter closely she realized, something was different about this one, the paper had a different texture even the wax seal seemed more impeccable.

The first thing she noticed was the perfect calligraphy it wasn't like the past ones this one was superior. How it was written far more formal, halfway through the letter it invited her to the Kuchiki family manor but the way it was expressed sounded more like a command, at that moment she knew _he _had written the letter the signature at the end only confirmed it.

She stared at it a few minutes after finish reading it, most of the time, a visit to the future groom's family house would be against protocol. Nonetheless, the two of them were technically not engaged just yet. Harumi knew going to his territory would be a disadvantage for her. However, if she didn't go, he could assume she was a coward or too weak to face him, and that was the last thing she wanted to imply.

She didn't expect him to personally write to her after just two rejected attempts from the Kuchiki elders she couldn't help but wonder if he was pressured to write the letter, that would be too weak of him. Turning to look at the messenger, who looked expectantly at her, possibly waiting for her response.

Harumi extended her hand to receive the small box it was much lighter than what she expected. She was speechless when she looked inside, the craftsmanship was impressive in the kanzashi, her finger felt the cold surface of the beautiful petals. The two camellias appeared to be made of gold and silver respectively, both of them stood over a black comb.

Accepting it was out of the question, no matter how much she wanted to keep it, there was no way Lord Kuchiki would send her something without second intentions, maybe he trying to demonstrate her true intentions or please the elders.

When she was sure of the solution to her predicament a smile was starting to spread on her face, she called for another messenger like the second time and instructed him to take the kanzashi and donate it to a poor family in Rukongai, on her and Lord Kuchiki behalf while doing this she turned to the other and explained that she didn't want material things.

The morning after, Harumi decided it was time to tell her brother, about the invitation, hopefully, he would be alone. Making her way to his quarters, she made a mental dialogue of what she wanted to say.

When she was in front of him, something on his face made her feel uneasy like he was aware of something she ignored. "Brother there's something I need to tell you, I apologize for not coming to you sooner." She waited for him to respond but was only met with silence.

After a few minutes that felt endless Lord Tokugawa approached her slowly until even if he spoke in the softest of whispers, she would be able to hear him. "Why are you lying to me, Harumi?" the guilt rushed through her, she wasn't expecting him to confront her so suddenly.

"The last time we spoke and you lied to our mother and me, I was willing to let it pass as I assumed you had your reasons and I would respect them." She wanted to look the other way, but his eyes held her gaze. "Besides being twins, our similarities don't stop in the physical matter we tend to think and solve problems very similarly."

His face was calm as he spoke, "For that reason, I have always considered you capable of taking your own decisions. However, I was surprised about your recent actions, and I'm sure you would only risk your future marriage if you knew you could get a better arrangement out of it."

Before he could continue, she interrupted him, "I had my motives!"

"Harumi, you are self-sabotaging your chances, you are very close to losing everything you have ever work for. Please tell me why you are acting in such a foolish way." He sighed while closing his eyes, she could tell he was frustrated with her.

Some minutes passed before she could collect her thoughts, Harumi wanted her voice to sound strong and determined, "Forgive me, it was never my intention to make you worry," she extended her hand to touch his forearm, "My behavior has been questionable for the past few weeks, the truth is Lord Kuchiki is not at all what I imagined to be, his attitude took me to the limit of my patience." His eyes opened in surprise, Hakuseki didn't expect her to accept her mistake much less to explain her real motives or at least part of them.

What she told him was not the whole truth, if she wanted him to stop interfering in her plans being partially honest with her brother would distract him enough. "His disdain towards me hurt my feelings."

Lord Tokugawa's response came after a long pause, "If he hurts your pride, the way to solve it is not by rejecting the presents the elders send you. They support you don't insult them, don't let anything get in the way of your greatness, not even your pride."

His words strangely reminded her of their father, the air between them was tense, "It wasn't my intention to scold you, I still believe in you, but you have to reconsider your actions, especially now that you were invited to the Kuchiki manor."

Harumi felt like she couldn't find the words to respond so he continued "Unfortunately my duties won't allow me to accompany you, for that reason, Lord Tokuda and mother will go with you to the enemy's territory." His lips turn into a smile, while he said the last statement however her face remained blank.

He proceeded to put a hand on her shoulder as his smile turned gentler "I just want you to achieve anything you put your heart into, cause I know you're destined for so much more,"

She chose her next words carefully and mustered them with all the emotion an actress could manage, "I just feel you don't trust in me anymore." Harumi looked to the floor to emphasize her sorrow.

"I do, that's why I expect so much from you when the time comes, and you reflect on all the work you have done, you will realize everything was worth it." The confidence in his voice truly touched her heart, she nearly felt guilty over lying but concealed it almost instantaneously.

It was time for her to move the conversation into another direction before she slipped into unpleasant territories. "Your words comfort me brother, knowing of your trust in my actions, calm my troubled heart. Now that everything seems clearer, we should talk about more enjoyable subjects like what kimono should I wear."

Hakuseki probably knew this was her not so subtle way of changing the subject wanting to save his sister from a more uncomfortable conversation he took the opportunity even though it was most likely not for the reasons he imagined. "I heard grey is very common between noblewomen during the winter season so my advice is you should avoid it at all costs, it was never your color anyway." He added teasingly.

She laughed genuinely and felt her stiffness melt away, sometimes this kind of moments reminded her they were siblings before anything else, "For your information, I look beautiful in all the colors, this time I was thinking of a purple one with several different silk layers."

"You can decide tomorrow the shade of the fabric, and no need to worry about the price this won't be discounted from your allowance." The hand on her shoulder squeezed gently.

"I never do." Both of them were smiling at each other when the shōji opened Lord Tokuda bowing deeply at the other side. "Forgive me for interrupting, Lord Tokugawa, I was informed my presence was required."

The interruption broke the spell, and Harumi felt her guard come up again before anything else could be said she bowed in front of her twin gracefully. "We can resume our conversation later, dear brother, thank you for your time." She smiled sweetly to Lord Tokuda, as she was making her way out of the room.

If she was sure of something, it was she needed to be far more subtle and sneaky. Her brother was right a lot of things were at stake, there was no time, for games keeping the elders happy was a priority. She needed to stop seeing this visit as an intimidation tactic and more as an opportunity to get an advantage.

Weeks fly by, and the air grew colder winter arrived while she prepared, like the last time, making plans for her future actions always gave her the illusion of safety. Entering enemy lines like her brother had called it demanded her full attention, every detail required to be perfect not that Harumi would settle for anything else.

When she entered the palanquin that would take her to the Kuchiki manor, her heart was restless even the words that came from her mother's mouth didn't register in her head.

The ride was almost a week-long taking into account how remote the Tokugawa's estate was to the Seireitei. She devoted this time to reassure herself that everything would turn out alright, how could it go wrong if she was the one executing the plan.

As soon as she noticed the change of smell in the air she knew they were close, even if she could count with the fingers of one hand the times she had been to the Seireitei some things are impossible to forget the characteristic revolting scent of the Rukongai was one of them. Her sensitive nose was not only used to the most expensive perfumes, oils and incenses, but the smell of fresh air also accompanied her every day. In moments like this she was glad her ancestors had decided to leave the Seireitei even if had nothing to do with the smell.

At least it was winter, and the windows of the palanquin could be closed if it were summer it would be a different story nonetheless she not very discreetly covered her nose and mouth with the long sleeve of her violet kimono. "Stop pressing your face against the silk so much, you will take off your makeup."

She reluctantly removed her hand from her face, "I'm sorry mother is just that the reek makes me uncomfortable."

Both of them were silent until the palanquin came to a stop since they came from the north they were probably at the black ridge gate waiting for Danzōmaru to let them enter. "Well, Harumi you will get used to it you know that once you marry Lord Kuchiki, you will move to the Seireitei, certain sacrifices must be made."

She closed her eyes for a moment before answering, "I am well aware. Thankfully the Seireitei does not equal Rukongai." Her voice didn't sound defeated or resentful but determined.

Suddenly the palanquin resumed the way signalizing her destiny was much closer as they crossed the gate. Almost an hour later, they finally stopped, her hands went instantly to her sleeve where a small mirror stood.

The cold surface against her fingers gave Harumi a strange sense of comfort. She looked at herself in the mirror to confirm that all of her hair and makeup was in place, if she was being honest she looked even more beautiful than usual a lot of time and work had been invested for this purpose, her first appearance in her future clan grounds was a way of asserting dominance and leave no doubt in anyone's mind about the union.

Her mother was watching her proud all the lessons were finally paying off. "Remember, the visit will only last until sundown that works to our advantage taking into account you are not used to the reiatsu, and it wouldn't be very proper of you to pass out in the middle of a conversation." She grabbed softly her daughter's hand, "You are such a doll, don't be nervous everything will be alright."

She was about to deny her mother's words when a servant knocked the palanquin's door softly. Harumi wasn't sure why her hands started shaking a little bit, she hurriedly hide them in her sleeves.

The door opened shortly after letting the cold air of the morning enter the small cozy space. The older woman got off first, making the youngest wait a few seconds for the protocol. Her mind registered, the bright light first, then she felt the frozen air hit her cheeks even in those conditions a perfect smile never left her face.

After all, women were more beautiful when they smiled, or that was what her parents said. Her eyes searched, who welcomed her, apparently a small committee, however, Lord Kuchiki was nowhere to be found.

She remained, calm there was no need to panic. After the mandatory formal small talk about their trip and welcoming them into the manor, Harumi was about to ask _his_ whereabouts.

Her mother beat her to it though, and was instantly informed an emergency at the sixth division had prevented him from being present, and Lord Kuchiki would receive them as soon as possible. A deep sense of insecurity started to form at the bottom of her stomach, and the doubt only grew as the hours went by.

Had she willingly walked into a trap, was this his way of proving to the elders she needed him as much as he needed her. Maybe she misjudged his character, believing he was too honorable to deceive anyone purposely.

After this revelation, she could imagine him enjoying his victory privately. If her suspicions were correct, he had completely outsmarted her. Making her wait for him and never appearing was not only humiliating but a direct display of dominance or perhaps she was overthinking the whole situation.

Soon enough, she could no longer take the dull conversation she needed some fresh air and time alone, the sun was already giving away signs, of going down. She interrupted rather bluntly the discussion in front of her earning a frown from her mother requesting a companion to take her to the famous river that run through the Kuchiki manor.

A Kuchiki family member from a lower rank appeared after a short notice asking Harumi to follow her and she gracefully, accepted. Despite her foul mood, she would never forget how to act like a lady it was engraved on her soul.

The air wasn't so cold at this hour, probably thanks to the constant company of the sun through the day and she gratefully welcomed this change. The humidity increased as they approached the river, and sooner than later, she was watching its flowing waters.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, the presence of nature always enveloped her numbing the displeasure she felt minutes ago. Her companion probably understanding her cues didn't talk much, and for that Lady Tokugawa was glad.

The sunset was no doubt an hour away, and she still hadn't gone back. In a moment she would return to her mother, taking into account it wouldn't be proper for her or her companions to stay the night and certainly staying would not do her health any good. Accepting her defeat was the only thing she could do.

Turning from the lazy river, she wasn't expecting the person at her side. He wasn't exactly close, approximately ten feet away from her, his face in a familiar blank mask. Her face unconsciously copied his calm face, "Lovely, that you could give a minute of your time, Lord Kuchiki."

He didn't even look at her, his eyes lost in the water, she suspected his mind was elsewhere. "You can stop this pretense nobody's watching."

At his words, she looked around for the young Kuchiki girl that accompanied her moments ago, noticing that she was nowhere to be found. "You should stop sneaking up on people is very rude."

His calm face turned into an annoyed frown, and honestly, she couldn't care less. "So now that your plan succeeded, can we start the negotiations." Her words coming out a little bit more bitter than intended, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing her true feelings.

"I didn't hide my presence from you. Lady Tokugawa, you are just careless to what surrounds you and don't give yourself so much credit I wouldn't waste my time on you." The tone of his voice indicating he was looking down on her.

If only, she could throw him into the river sadly she could not jeopardize her future and Harumi suspected Lord Kuchiki could swim. "Don't tell me you are mad at me cause I got you in trouble, it wasn't personal believe me, I just wanted to demonstrate something." Her eyes narrowed.

"Assuming that your goal was to play the victim and force everyone to believe that narrative, I don't see the point." He spat arrogantly.

She sighed softly, he couldn't possibly be that oblivious, "I don't know about that last part, assuming that you are aware of the way people perceive your behavior, you would know the reason why the rumor spread so fast is that you are not exactly the nicest person."

Both of them stood silently, not looking at each other. After she felt her emotions were at bay, she spoke again, "Why did you invite me here?" she didn't give him time to answer for she was sure he wouldn't. "I have a few hypotheses, wanna hear them?"

"Is not of my interest what your opinions are." His voice ice cold. However, Harumi would not be intimidated, her next words came out sharp and clear, "Then why are you here Lord Kuchiki if you care so little about my opinions," she smiled maliciously waiting for him to refute.

At her words, he tried to contain his reaction, but she could see through his facade. "So you had no choice, _they_ send you here."

Before she could add more, his face turned into a calmed marble mask. "Follow me, Lady Tokugawa." He wasn't trying to evade her, he was too proud, for that, so what was the point in not continuing their exchange.

While she followed him, she noticed how dark it had gotten around them. Maybe that was the reason behind the interruption of their conversation. It didn't seem right, though. Suddenly she stopped before they were much closer to the rest, "Everything would be much easier if we work together. I'm much more influential than you think."

He didn't stop walking, and for a moment, she thought, he was gonna ignore her like before, "As I said before, it does not concern me what you want."

It would take much more than words to convince him, and she knew it, perhaps actions would speak louder in his case. Some changes in her approach to the situation must be made.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the unexpected voice of one of the elders. She didn't realize they had finally arrived at their destination, "What a handsome couple you two make."

The aura of superiority that Harumi wore as a permanently placed crown started shining more brightly at his comment. He was right, both of them looked good together, at least externally. An idea began to form in her head, and her smile was the first step. "I couldn't agree more, Lord Kuchiki was the kindest, after we spoke frankly. To my relief, everything turned out to be a big misunderstanding."

Her hand went to touch his arm to emphasizes their new closeness. However, her actions were only met with the stiffness of his arm and the not so discreet way he rejected her contact.

She wasn't about to push her luck, so she removed her hand with a soft laugh, pretending it was a secret game between the two. Hopefully, no one would notice. Unfortunately for her, her mother saw his reaction very clearly.

Even if he didn't agree with her actions, he let Harumi continue. After all, perception is everything in this kind of game, and he understood it, maybe that was the reason he allowed her to create this whole charade, "Today Lord Kuchiki helped me realize I was too harsh on my judgment of him. He is an exceptional gentleman, and I look forward to our next meeting."

"On the contrary, Lady Tokugawa, it brings us great joy seeing a _true lady_ like yourself grace the Kuchiki manor after such a long time." All of the sudden, she understood too, that was what this was all about, maybe it was just a matter of restoring their reputation.

They wanted to regain an image that was lost in the past. She was willing to accept bending her pride and playing the perfect lady part, all of their terms. As long as they gave her what she wanted or at least the closest thing she could get, she would do anything.

Lost in her daydream, she only noticed her mother until she was next to her. Perhaps Lord Kuchiki was right, and she needed to be more aware of her surroundings. "My lovely daughter, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we must leave now. It wouldn't be appropriate if we stay much longer, think about your wellbeing, you are too delicate to experience reiatsu for such a long period of time."

Goodbyes were quick after that as well as compliments. After one last look at Lord Kuchiki, who was determined to avoid her presence, they left. In time he would accept her, he had to, if he wanted things to work between them.

The ride was long and quiet to Harumi's surprise, she was almost falling asleep, in the palanquin. The Seireitei already far behind when her mother finally spoke to her, "You know sweet daughter, he will never take you seriously if you insist on acting like a little girl,"

Her mother wasn't even looking at her, but the tone of those simple words, unsettle Harumi to the core for a reason very familiar to her. An uneasy feeling was already planted in her heart, and the sense of inadequacy wouldn't leave her, even days after the visit.

**This chapter was so hard to write, hopefully, you enjoyed it. I am so glad you like Harumi honestly she is not the most likable character, but I think that makes her more interesting in a strange kind of way. Byakuya is so difficult to write for me, thankfully someone told me he was in character so that helped me a lot. In other news I already have like a timeline of events and let me tell you this story is going to be long! Looking forward to all your reviews. Have a healthy and happy weekend, kisses.**

**Also I want to send big hugs to Iionandmist, harunaono, lolo, pauline990, mochiato and all the guests. All of you are my superstars (⁎˃****ᆺ****˂)! **


	4. Cruelest Lies

**Hello dear followers! First I wanna thank you for subscribing to this story it means the world to me, your favorites keep me going, and the reviews you leave are so amazing, I can't wait to read them. Remember English is not my first you ;). **

_**Cruelest Lies**_

_**"The cruelest lies are often told in silence."**_

The water in the onsen felt pleasantly hot against Harumi's skin. Almost two years ago, her courting with Lord Kuchiki had started, and it appeared everything was going according to plan. After her visit to the Kuchiki grounds, time passed in the blink of an eye, it practically was a typical courting with the usual gifts and attentions necessary except for being far more extravagant.

Another peculiarity raised as different events unfolded, it was the obvious absence from the suitor in question, Harumi was not surprised by that. If anything, it seemed to be the most logical step on his part. If he didn't want to marry her at the beginning, the aversion had only increased following the display of her true colors.

Unfortunately for him, the elders seemed oblivious to his dislike towards her, and she suspected that even if they knew, they probably wouldn't stop the union from happening.

She preferred his lack of participation anyway, since the elders were easier to control. However, she had to admit that right after the visit, she was worried about her mother's words, and her insecurities came back sporadically, thankfully less frequently.

Harumi felt silly for letting such simple words cut her so profoundly when she had been told far worse things. She was aware her feelings came from deep within, but that only unsettled her more. After all, she thought she had already surpassed that stage in her life.

In silent moments like this, her thoughts drifted to darker corners she reluctantly visited from time to time. At least, silence had become scarce in her day to day life, so she tried to enjoy it for as long as she could without those unpleasant ideas roaming in her head.

She was aware that in no time, Aikana would come searching for her. Harumi took a breath of air before submerging her head in the water, engrossed in the solitude she felt more peaceful.

Listening to her heartbeat and feeling the rock against her skin gave her a dreamlike experience. She stayed underwater until she was light-headed, taking a deep breath once her head was out of the water.

"Lady Tokugawa, you scared me to death! please abstain from this kind of behavior." Aikana's face was so funny when she was worried, Harumi just splashed her while laughing. Her laughter only got worse when her maid's face turned red with anger.

After both of them regained their composure, the air felt lighter even if the steam from the onsen made the air uncomfortable to breath. "Now that you are behaving like a lady of your status, can you please get out of the water?"

A sad smile appeared on her face "So, soon?" From experience, she knew Aikana didn't mind her long baths, the orders had come from above, "It seems, my mother, insists on keeping a short leash on me."

The look in her maid's eyes was all the answer she needed. Even when the cold air touched her naked skin and she was most vulnerable there was something dignified in the way she stood and let the servants dry her skin and hair.

The walk to her bedroom was silent since servants weren't allowed to start a conversation unless she initiated it. While they helped her get dressed in the deep blue autumn kimono she intended to wear, the silence continued, and it lasted until she was left alone with Aikana for the final touches.

"Aikana, Do we have any news from the Kuchiki family or manor?" she said in an uninterested manner, "Anything that I must know before I meet my mother this morning." Sooner rather than later she would call for Harumi's presence, so she wanted to be prepared and end this ritual meetings rapidly.

Aikana seemed to think the question for a moment, "Only that the Kuchiki elders sent you a new gift as far as I know of." That answer was quite underwhelming for her, but she was glad the conversation would probably be an easy one, nodding she instructed her lady in waiting to follow her as she walked towards the tea room where her mother probably waited for her.

The servants quickly opened the shōji when they saw her, bowing deeply. She passed them by not even giving them a second look. Inside her mother looked at her expectantly, nodding her head slightly before continuing. "Take a seat I wanna discuss something with you."

At first glance, the older woman's smile seemed warm and maternal. However, there was a hidden sharpness in it. Harumi had always noticed it, but lately, it was more obvious. She gracefully took a seat and waited for the conversation to start.

"Harumi, in a little bit more than a year your engagement to Lord Kuchiki will be official, Did you know that?" It took all of her willpower not to roll her eyes at her mother's words. "I am well aware, no need to remind me."

Acting as if her daughter had said nothing, she carried on the conversation, "You certainly have knowledge of the Tokugawa's family history and customs, thanks to your exceptional education." The young woman was startled by the unexpected change in the theme of the conversation but said nothing waiting to see where her mother wanted to lead her.

"Fulfilling traditions is not only expected coming from a great clan like ours but mandatory, and assuming that your marriage takes place, one of our most indispensable will happen." The final words didn't register as her mind took the information provided and started to make connections realizing the true meaning behind this meeting.

An idea to gain more time occurred to her, "I'm also aware of what's going to happen on the wedding night, if your intention was to explain it to me, I must tell you this conversation is a little too late." The amused smile that touched her lips was barely feigned, Harumi almost burst out laughing from her mother's red and astonished face, and she thought Aikana's face was funny.

"Don't worry. We didn't go all the way, just far enough for me to understand." In no time, the embarrassment turned into anger, and Lady Tokugawa felt her arm being grabbed with a little too much enthusiasm, "Don't say that out loud. You don't know who is listening behind these walls. Your honor and purity can't come into questioning right now."

This time she did roll her eyes before moving her arm from the strong grab, "It was only a joke."

In that moment of distraction, she took control of her emotions. There was no need to lose her cool, at least not yet. "Oh mother, don't treat me so, condescending. My mind cannot grasp what you are trying to tell me with the turns you are making." A confirmation of her suspicions was all she wanted after her small distraction.

"In the wedding ceremony between you and Lord Kuchiki, your brother will use _Ketsueki Shira_, the family zanpakutō to officialize the union to both families." The smile in her mother's lips was almost satisfied as she finished her statement, in a sign of petty revenge against her daughter.

Harumi's laugh was something the older woman didn't expect to be her first reaction. After the laughter stopped she pretended to wipe an imaginary tear from her cheek, "I'm sorry to be the one to break this to you, but the _blood oath_ is not going to happen,"

"Lord Tokugawa and I have discussed this subject in the past, and we both agree that this tradition would be unnecessary by the time I got married." So much uncertainty for nothing, what a waste the young woman thought. "Now that you know. Let's change the discussion to a much more enjoyable theme, like the gift the Kuchiki elders sent me, hopefully, something pretty and expensive this time around."

Her mother only watched Harumi as she had just said she wanted to run away with one of the servants. "Sweetie, I just talked to your brother this morning, and he already informed the elders about our intention to continue the tradition."

A mistake was the only explanation her desperate mind reasoned. Maybe the universe wanted to prove that making plans was for fools, but old habits die hard. She wanted to conceal her emotions, however, if she didn't fight for her wishes, who else would do it.

"Why wasn't I notified of your intention to talk with the Kuchiki elders about this old fashion and uncivilized ritual?" Her voice steady and strong, with no evidence of her internal uneasiness. The oldest woman's face seemed thoughtful at the accusation before answering, "I assumed you already knew it was going to occur."

It bothered Harumi how even in this situation her mother tried to control everything, Haku wouldn't do this to her, he cared about her too much, to allow this. "Just because something is done generation after generation, that doesn't mean it's right. The implications of doing the ceremony are too high for me."

Now it was her mother who rolled her eyes at her words. "And you think I'm not aware. Your sister executed her oath at her wedding ceremony, so did your cousins and your grandmother before her even I made the blood oath with your father when we got married." Sighting before continuing, "all of the Tokugawas have done the oath, it's part of what we are."

The words were so final she was about to stop arguing, but then she remembered this was her future. Thus, she continued the argument in a different manner. "Mom, please don't make me do this, you more than anyone must know what I would be losing." Small tears began to peek on the sides of her hazel eyes.

At least her mother looked at her sadly. Only that meant the discussion was already lost before it started. "Harumi, you realize why this tradition is necessary or the reason it started in the first place because you couldn't trust nobody back when soul society was nameless and much less now."

A hand attempted to make its way into the young woman's hand, and at the moment she allowed the tender touch only for the sense of familiar condolence it brought, "Remember you are not the only one affected by it, he will have to live with it, too."

The words of comfort could only help her so little her brother was her only hope if she wanted to try to improve her situation. She soon felt the warm abandon her palm, distracting her from the scheme in her head and noticed her mother moving away from her, "I have to leave you now, some friends and I are meeting to look at some new porcelain sets brought from the human world apparently there are some very interesting pieces." Apparently, her mother's empathy had a limit, strangely Harumi wasn't surprised.

She watched as the older woman walked towards the already open shōji, expecting to be left alone with her thoughts, the sudden voice surprised her. "Before I leave, don't forget to send a letter thanking the Kuchiki, especially Byakuya for the beautiful bracelet they sent you."

Maybe her mother was better at pretending to care that Harumi gave her credit for. The truth was she felt uneasy and betrayed for her brother's actions, she wanted to scream at him for breaking the promise he had made years ago when he became head of the family. It wasn't like him to lie to her or act behind her back.

And to top it all of she had to write to the Kuchiki's, the idea of thanking them at the moment made her wanna vomit, but she didn't have a choice in that matter either. Helplessness was definitely a horrible feeling her last chance would be to change her brother's mind.

While writing the dreaded letters after much evading, Harumi wasn't sure why her mind suddenly gave her the suggestion of writing the letter seeking to convince Lord Kuchiki of the terrible consequences the blood oath would cost him, but that was a ridiculous idea, he hated her and directly refused to work with her.

He probably considered her to be below him. Nonetheless, both of them have a common problem, and they certainly were in desperate times where your enemy could become an ally reaching for the same goal. She couldn't imagine him agreeing with her family's tradition.

However, she remembered his reputation. With him being so stubborn and proud, she doubted Lord Kuchiki would even consider her. He probably would rather die or carry out the blood oath than associate with Harumi. She wanted to say she regretted her past decision, but there was no use in crying over spilled milk.

It was a dumb idea anyway, or so she tried to convince herself. When she finished writing the letters, she gave them to Aikana to send them to one of the messengers on the way to the Seireitei. She couldn't help feeling like she was making a mistake or denying herself an opportunity, of what she wasn't sure.

She didn't have much time to dwell on these feelings thought she had to concentrate on the approach she would use, on Lord Tokugawa. Before confronting him, she wanted to figure out why he agreed in the first place, in all of their past conversations about the subject his position was clearly against the notion of Harumi continuing the tradition.

Searching for clues would be a hard task given the private nature of this agreement. It was unlikely that anyone could have information on the topic. The only close friend or confidant his brother had, was her, and likewise, he was the person she trusted the most.

If he had discussed this problem, it was with someone he trusted. Perhaps, their mother had intervened. The possibility only filled her with bitterness towards her, this most definitely, would restrain Harumi's opportunities of achieving what she wanted, and present more difficulties along the way.

The afternoon sun of autumn felt softly warm against her face. She could fill the smell of fallen leaves from the garden, leaving her room in the direction of her brother's office only intensified the aroma. Upon arriving, she was surprised to discover Lord Tokugawa's office empty and the news that he would be absent for the next three days since he was dealing with a situation in the Seireitei.

This made her circumstances more difficult than before overthinking was one of her flaws, in the sense that it took her peace away, and these three days would feel too endless for her good. She tried to distract herself the remaining days before her brother returned, but none of the different activities felt fulfilling at the moment.

Harumi couldn't have walked faster to his encounter, well as quick as a lady of her status could. She contained her emotions when she saw him not wanting to appear too eager to greet him in front of the servants or their mother.

Nonetheless, Hakuseki couldn't speak to her until later in the day, and she would have screamed in frustration if she could. The feeling only intensified once she found herself trapped in her room. Hours couldn't have passed slower for her.

Finally, the time came for her to meet him up at his office. Harumi entered the room, encountering, Lord Tokugawa was notably calmed writing something on his desk. She interrupted him by pushing one of the very rare vases in the room to the floor. Strangely enough, he didn't even flinch, used to her dramatics.

He finished writing the document before starting to talk, his voice calm and a little tired. "You wanted to talk, here I am." She took a deep breath, "Why did you leave for the past three days to the Seireitei?"

The smile he gave her was unsettling, "I didn't know you missed me so much when I'm gone." Evading had always been one of his specialties. However, today she wouldn't let him slip away. "You have been acting strange lately. I just wanted to clarify if your trip was related to the arrangement with the Kuchiki's, especially now that the blood oath is on the table."

If he was surprised by her forwardness, his expression did not show it. "So our mother told you about my change of heart regarding that decision," Two could play the game, Harumi's expression turned soft some might say even kind although her words dripped the faintest venom as she spoke. "I assumed _our_ decision on the matter was already taken."

"The choice was taken recent events just made me reevaluate some of my previous decisions." She knew her brother was far from dumb and was probably gonna give her vague answers until she could piece them together like a riddle.

Most of the time, she would find his games entertaining since she was used to his antics from a young age. Maybe three days ago, she would have played, but now direct answers were all she needed. "What events could be so dramatic that restrained you from keeping your promise, brother."

"Does the name Isshin Shiba ring any bells?" Harumi would have sighed out loud, for she knew that name quite well, taking into account he was one of the heads of a branch of the Shiba clan. "You mean the stupid and lazy captain of the tenth division, Why is he relevant on this conversation?"

"Captain Shiba was investigating the death of several shinigami on the human world, his reports to captain commander Yamamoto seemed strange to say the least one of our family informants on the Seireitei gave me notice of this exchanges." His face was expressionless as he spoke.

She was about to interrupt him when his voice continued collected and clear. "Nonetheless, when it happened, I only cared about the consequences that could affect the family or any of our businesses, especially the ones concerning trips to the human world."

He paused for a moment to study her reaction with his gaze, "Everything changed as soon as I received the news that he had disappeared without leaving any trace as if he had vanished in thin air." A brief period of silence passed neither of them breaking it.

"If he is dead, I don't understand why it concerns us? Another dead shinigami won't be the downfall of the soul society or our family." Her voice cold, Lord Tokugawa only carried on with his tale, "I went on a reunion with the other heads of the noble houses, or aristocrats of high ranking on the Seireitei including the clan Shiba and your beloved Lord Kuchiki, even members of the central 46."

The young woman practically flinched at the mention of her future betrothed. However, she remained silent. "You see, this is not the first time a high ranking shinigami has disappeared on the human world if you remember the incident of one hundred years ago."

Both of them had been rather young when the incident happened. It had been such a scandal than some people still talked about it. "After much investigation and debate, it was revealed that captain Shiba disappeared willingly into the human world."

"Honestly brother, can you please just tell me the whole point of this conversation, you are rambling." She was as frustrated as she probably sounded.

If her words had bothered him, it didn't show, "The Shiba's fall from grace was inevitable, given their unreliable nature. Putting our selfish wishes first can make the family suffer."

"I won't allow you to do whatever you want, much less if it affects the family in any negative way." Lord Tokugawa could sound so commanding when he wanted she hardly could recognize her twin at the time.

For a moment he looked away from her, Harumi was about to object his opinion. Nevertheless, he interrupted her. "What do you think it looks like if my own sister doesn't follow one of our more sacred traditions, even more, if she is marrying an outsider from another clan."

"I'm not planning on running away to the human world, and even the blood oath can't prevent me from leaving." She said as a matter of fact.

Her brother sighed tiredly, "I'm not only doing it, to avoid any mistakes on your part. If Lord Kuchiki performs the oath, he is obliged to look out for you and your safety."

At his statement, Harumi laughed hollowly, "You condemn me to become his servant and just a piece of furniture or art to be admired in the background, cause you are afraid."

Her brother was being ridiculous, and he considered himself the head of the whole family. The rage she was feeling was now mixing with annoyance, the reasons Hakuseki was giving her felt unsatisfactory in her eyes. At the time, she stayed quiet, for she didn't trust her voice would mascaraed her true feelings.

"When you go there, I won't be able to protect you this blood oath is an assurance that no harm will come to you." His voice sounded like he was trying to explain something to a child, but she didn't comment on it.

"I thought you trusted Lord Kuchiki," her voice flat in comparison to the blatant accusation.

Lord Tokugawas handsome features turned serious at her comment, "I don't trust anybody outside of my family, and even then we should only trust ourselves," She knew her brother believed those words fiercely, the knowledge of him not fully trusting her was hurtful.

When she recovered, Harumi changed her strategy "_He_ won't allow the oath to happen, he is too proud," before he could talk, she continued. "And if you keep insisting on this idea, I must refuse this union altogether."

Her words didn't have the expected effect though the young man didn't seem bothered at all. "And what will you do then? Stay here as life passes you by, or will you marry one of your other suitors." He gave her a knowing smile while looking her in the eye. "It was never your style to accept anything less than excellence, and I doubt you will find a better match than him."

She wanted to scream that he was wrong, that Lord Kuchiki wasn't her only option. However, deep down, that would be a lie. She might as well kiss her dreams goodbye. "My decision is taken Harumi the elders already agreed with the ceremony taking place I was just writing the letter thanking them for their quick reply."

In that second, she was sure most of her plans were screwed. She had been too late, her brother looked at her apologetically and after a few words on how she should have faith in herself and her abilities to adapt to any situation. A soft squeeze to her hand was his way of taking her out of his office so he could tend to other engagements.

She had been so focused on the conversation she hadn't notice it was already dark outside. As she made her way through the barely lighted grounds, the crescent moon accompanied her as a silent partner in her meditation.

Once she was alone in her room after Aikana with the help of some servants had helped her get ready for bed, Lady Tokugawa lighted a candle for she didn't wish to be left by herself in the dark. That night, sleep didn't come to her easily only until well past midnight when the small birds sang outside in the garden did she fall asleep.

She had hoped for a dreamless rest, sadly her mind not always coincide with her wishes. Right before dreams came to her, the last coherent thought she had was of her uncertain future.

_Harumi didn't remember waking up, but she did recognize the place she was in, the grass and dirt beneath her feet were strangely familiar like a distant memory engraved on her touch. She thought it was unusual to find herself barefoot since her mother refused to allow it from an early age._

_The trees around her stood tall and proud she found it odd that even surrounded by all these nature not a single bird or animal sounded close by, she began to walk around trying to find a reference point or something she could recognize, but the foliage only seemed more foreigner as she walked. The feeling of being an intruder increased when she realized she wasn't alone. _

_However, every time she turned around, no one was there. She could feel her breaths becoming more agitated. Still, her feet didn't stop walking too afraid to find out what would happen if she did. Not long before, the young woman heard laughter right behind her and someone pushing her forward._

She prepared herself to hit the ground, but she never did. Harumi was back in her room alone. It was still dark, and only a few rays of moonlight passed through, walking towards the faint light she cursed her mind for not giving her peace when she wanted it the most.

Soon she was sited right outside her room looking at the garden, Aikana would come to start the morning routine in no time, so the idea of going back to sleep was useless and not very tempting after that nightmare.

She knew there was no use in lamenting her fate, Lord Tokugawa was right she was smarter than she looked, she could adapt to any situation. She was sure she could, hadn't she already done it before. At that thought, Harumi turned her hand to look at her palm, doing that felt like a long lost habit.

In her palm stood against her chaste skin, a thin silvery scar in the form of a perfect line. The mark of _Ketsueki Shira_, the scar was an old one, the memory though was still fresh. She had done the blood oath once, surely doing it twice wouldn't kill her.

**This chapter was so hard to write cause it was mostly setup for future chapters, and there was no Byakuya on it :(. Writing scenes with him and Harumi makes me so happy and inspired. Hopefully, in the next chapter, he can appear more before the wedding. Please let me know what you think I want to hear some of your theories for future chapters! I hope you are having a happy end of the year with your loved ones, see you on the 2020!**


End file.
